Exposed
by TheGirlOnFire29
Summary: So now Bella and Edward have a shot at a 'normal' life - as far as normal can be for vampire couples. But what about Charlie? Doesn't he deserve to know really what they are? And if he finds out... will he be more afraid than accepting to this new world?
1. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the title (Twilight) or any of the characters related to it. The book and characters all belong to STEPHANIE MEYERS. Any names I create or extra characters I add do belong to me.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: THE TRUTH

I gulped, my hand hesitating over the door. The rain was continuously pouring down behind me, and right now I was just happy Charlie had moved into a house with a covered porch.

After the whole Volturi drama was over, Charlie and Sue… well, they got married. Who would've thought, right? Anyways, I'm really happy for him. They both decided to start new and bought a new house. It's still in Forks, but it's bigger (they have to fit the ever-growing werewolf Seth inside too) and in a smaller neighborhood.

Edward and I had this massive discussion last night, about whether I should tell Charlie what I was or not. He is actually the only one under his roof who doesn't know that vampires still exist, or that one of the largest covens besides the Volturi lives nearby… or that his daughter is part of it.

Edward and all the other Cullens were all for me revealing us to Charlie. After all, we were vegetarians; how much harm could we do?

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, calming my mind.

_Just think through your options, Bella. _

_What options? You were all but forced out of the house to come here; don't you think Charlie deserves to know?_

_Yeah, but at what cost? Who knows when the Volturi could come back again? Anyone associated with me becomes associated with danger._

_Better leaving him prepared then, don't you think?_

_Ok, shut up now._

All this internal confliction was happened to me in less than two seconds. Hey, I was a vampire now. My mind was extremely fast.

_You know what? An extra day couldn't hurt._

As soon as I had the thought, the door swung open, and I was instinctively by my car door in half a second.

"Bells?" Charlie asked, stunned.

"Um, surprise?" I replied, raising myself from my crouch. "I just, dropped something," I said.

He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling up and he ran his hand through his dark hair. Cautiously, I stepped forward, smiling as convincingly as I could.

"It's good to see you Bells," he greeted, hugging me.

He had gotten more used to my cold skin, but I could still sense the tiny shivers that ran down his back every time we hugged.

"You're looking good, dad," I commented.

"Aw, you know your old man," he said, blushing faintly. "You look… the same as I last saw you," he said confusingly.

I gulped, suddenly very interested in the tiny snowflakes falling through the air.

"Bella!" Seth interrupted, saving us from our awkward moment. He bounded over and wrapped me in his long arms. His unnatural body heat stood out against the winter atmosphere. Actually, anyone who would hug him would just about faint. It's not everyday that you find someone alive with a temperature of 108 degrees. Those are werewolves for you.

"Hey, Seth! It's great to see you!" I said, pretending it hadn't been just last week when we met.

Charlie was allowed to visit regularly, but we rarely went over to visit him. Even if the weather was mostly overcast, we just couldn't risk it anymore, especially when word got out of Renesmee. People were starting to wonder.

To the public, Renesmee was Edward's orphaned niece, loosing both her parents in a tragic car accident. To everyone else, she was the biological daughter of Edward and I.

Renesmee had grown at an amazing rate. Just last year, she was the spitting image of a healthy four year old. Right now, she resembled a striking fourteen year old.

Ten years in one year.

We had been worried that she was going to live a short life, but we soon realized she would stay permanently frozen at around sixteen, just like the rest of us. Of course, now she was starting to respond to Jacob's attention.

Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. I know, weird, right? I mean, not everybody experiences their best friend falling in love with their daughter.

"Should we go inside?" Charlie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, please. I think I'm going to freeze if I stay out here any longer." Might as well act a human as I can before I break the news to him.

We walked inside, and let me tell you, it was amazing compared to our old house. This one was properly lit and felt warm and cozy, instead of having a grim feeling all the time and empty cupboards. I could smell bread pudding baking in the oven… in exactly seven and a half minutes they would be perfect. What can I say? Vampire senses.

"Oh my goodness, Bella?" Sue asked, coming out of the kitchen. She had an apron and mittens on. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a bandana pushing it up. It was the perfect stereotype image for a housewife.

At first glance you wouldn't have guessed she was part of the Council of Elders back at La Push. When her husband Harry Clearwater, a good friend of Charlie, died, she was automatically placed in his position in the community. Of course, this helped a lot, because not long after his death, her son and _daughter_ turned into werewolves. It was expected for Seth, but Leah was the first female werewolf. Ever.

"Hey, Sue," I greeted. We hugged awkwardly.

Things had never really been that great between Sue and I, but ever since her and Charlie got married, she's been slowly getting more used to me.

"Hmm, is that bread pudding I smell Sue?" I asked her, smiling.

She laughed. "I decided to try my hand at baking. I'm still skeptical."

"My guess is that they'll be done in about seven… no wait, six minutes," I whispered quietly.

"So dad! What's new with you?" I asked him as we all sat on the sofa.

"Oh, you know Bells. Same old. Nothing's been going on around here lately. No crimes, murders, or kidnappings… thank goodness for that."

"Great," I murmured, staring at the pale pallor of my flawless hands. "So Edward and I were discussing last night… and we came to a decision."

He sat up warily. "A _decision?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? I swear Isabella, if you dare disappear like you did last time…."

"Geez, dad, relax that's far from what I was going to say. Although it is related in some way."

Seth and Sue shot me warning glances, and I felt Seth tensing beside me.

"I think he needs to know," I said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Hey, whatever you think is best," Seth replied. "The treaty doesn't hold any violations about this."

"Wait, Seth knows? And what is this treaty?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"Honey, please," Sue pulled him back down, "just relax and listen to what Bella has to say."

Charlie gave a grunt, and waved me on.

So I began at the very start. I gave him a brief history of vampires.

"Bells, I know we just passed the Halloween season, but I don't need you to distract me with vampire history," he scoffed.

"I'm not just telling you vampire history," I explained. "I'm telling you the Cullens' – and now my own – history."

Charlie stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"Dad," I took a deep breath, unnecessary again, "the Cullens… they're not what everybody thinks they are. They're not _human_."

"What is the meaning of this Bella?" he asked, his posture rigid. "You mean to say they're directly related to vampires or something?"

"The Cullens _are_ vampires."


	2. Accepted

CHAPTER 2: ACCEPTED

"Ok, Bells, April Fools' Day is not for about five months," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't know my eyes could pick up the faint beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and dewing on his neck.

It was _so_ like Charlie to be in denial.

"Dad, ever noticed something about Carslile?" I asked him.

"Well, I'll admit, there are a lot of unique things about him, but not unnatural at all."

"He's extremely good-looking, has ice cold skin, looks like he needs a good night's sleep and never ages a day in his life," I reply.

"Ok, maybe he was blessed with good genetics," Charlie reasoned. "That hospital is always freezing my butt off, I happen to know that doctors can be on call 24/7, and maybe he's got that fancy anti-aging cream."

"Dad, he's a vampire!"

"There are no such things!"

"And I suppose you say that there are no such things as werewolves either?" I retorted. Seth sat up and proudly stuck out his chest.

Charlie went pale. "That's a different story."

"Actually, they're connected! Cool, isn't it?" Seth chimed in. He quieted down after a warning glance from his mom.

"Dad, vampires are good-looking as a _hunting_ skill. Think about it, Carslile could lure just about any unsuspecting girl into a dark alley anytime." Charlie shivered slightly.

"And vampires don't really have any blood; they have no heart. They're not warm, they're cold as ice." He looks at my hands, probably remembering the coolness of our embraces.

"Vampires never sleep. It's physically impossible." His eyes drift to the permanent circles under my eyes.

"And lastly," he clutched the arm of his seat tightly, "vampires can live forever."

There was a moment of silence and the oven rang, startling everyone but me. I got up, took out the bread pudding, cut it, put it into separate plates, and walked back to the living room, four plates in my hands. I did that… in five seconds.

"Could a human do that?" I asked him, putting the plates down.

"What the hell?" he muttered, staring at me in horror. "Bella, what did they _do_ to you?"

…...

"Do you understand now?" Carslile asked calmly, putting his hands on the table.

I had found myself incapable to explain it properly to Charlie, so I had taken him to the Cullens' house. Edward, Carslile and I had sat at the table with him, doing the best we could. After almost two hours, he was finally starting to accept it.

"So my… my baby girl is… is a…."

"…Vampire," Carslile helpfully filled in.

"Why the hell would you do something like that to her?" he demanded.

"Dad, it was completely my choice," I assured, putting my hand on his. He flinched away, scooting his chair ever so slightly.

_Ouch. Now he's _afraid_ of me?_

Edward took my hand, pulling me towards him. "We all disagreed, but Bella was ever so persistent. When she was at the verge of death… well, we just couldn't let her go," he muttered, putting his face into my hair.

"But you don't kill humans," he said, as if reassuring himself.

"Not unless it's because of self-defense, although I'm certain that rule applies to humans as well," Carslile said.

"Well, yeah, sure I guess so," Charlie said, frowning. "So… Nessie… she won't ever _die_?"

"Technically speaking, then yes," Edward answered.

"And you all… you'll live _forever_?"

"That's the idea," I softly replied.

He shook his head. "You could've told me sooner, Bells."

"And expose you to the Volturi? No way. If they found out we were having this conversation right now, everyone in the room would be dead like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Wait 'til I get my fingers on those jerks," he grumbled. "Messing with my family like that…." He went on ranting like that about the Volturi and about life.

"Well, I guess I'll take some time at home to… reflect," Charlie announced, standing up.

"Great, I hope you'll understand," Carslile said, shaking his hand. Charlie stared at Carslile's hand with new curiosity, as if wondering what would happen if he ran over it in his cruiser.

I walked him to the door.

"Well, now there are no secrets," Charlie said to me outside.

"I prefer it that way, dad," I said, hugging him tightly.

"You take care now. And make sure you all visit soon; I haven't seen Nessie in a while," he said.

I promised I would, and he walked back to the cruiser. As he pulled out of the driveway, I could still hear him muttering to himself about vampires.


	3. Renesmee

CHAPTER 3: RENESMEE

"So Grandpa doesn't like vampires now, is that it?" Renesmee asked, tossing another magazine aside.

Renesmee was growing up just like any ordinary teenage girl. Although with her fast reading skills, she would've gone through about five hundred magazines in the past three months.

Her bronze hair was falling in smooth ringlets to right above her waist, and she was almost as tall as I was, the top of her head reaching my jaw line. Her body was slim and toned, and her cheeks had that permanent rosy glow.

Unlike the rest of her family, Renesmee actually had her own blood and slept. In fact, her temperature was just as extreme as Jacob and his pack. Well, there were two separate packs now: Jacob, Seth, and Leah; and then the rest of the La Push werewolves.

Anyways, my point was, Renesmee was drop dead gorgeous. And don't think Jake doesn't notice it either. Anytime I catch him staring for too long I feel like yanking his eyes out.

"I don't know sweetie," I said, aimlessly rearranging the furniture in our small cottage. "He's just… overwhelmed."

"I'll say," she replied, standing up and grabbing another magazine off the shelf. "Do you think this means he won't get me a present for Christmas?"

I laughed. "Renesmee!"

"Kidding," she said, holding up her hands. She plopped down on the couch with her feet dangling in the air.

"So what did _you_ do today?" I asked her.

"The usual. Jake came today and he taught me how to fish down by the lake," she replied.

I clenched my fists. "Since when did Jake start fishing?"

"Since we were bored as hell and had nothing to do," she said matter-of-factly.

"Language," I reminded her.

"Oh please," she scoffed.

"Why don't you try hanging out with any of your other friends? You seem to spend every moment with Jacob. Go out with your girlfriends! Have a girls' night out or something!" I suggested, sitting down beside her.

Now that Renesmee was starting to grow less and less rapidly, we enrolled her into school. She was making new friends just fine, although she seemed to always gravitate towards Jake, stupid werewolf imprinting on my daughter. Renesmee didn't know that he had imprinted on her; she didn't even know what the word meant! But she did seem to notice his attention towards her. In fact, she found it flattering, which annoyed me.

"Why do you always keep pressuring me to hang out with people, mom?" she whined. "Can't you just let me do my own thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll back off."

Just then Edward walked in, and my heart skipped a beat. I thought that living with him for all this time would have made me more used to him by now… that is so not happening.

"Hi," I said, standing up and kissing him.

Renesmee made a gagging noise. We turned around and glared at her.

"Ok, I'll be in my room," she said, disappearing down the hall.

Edward held out his hand wordlessly, and I took it. I followed him out the door and then dropped his hand as we fell into our familiar running pattern. We kept a steady pace, not racing this time.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"I think you're completely right. If Renesmee keeps on spending all her time with Jacob… well I'd hate to think what would happen when she gets old enough to realize the truth."

I shivered, picturing them walking hand in hand. It's not that I don't trust Jake; it's just that it'll be weird.

"Well, I guess better Jake than some stranger," I said. "She's got nothing to hide from him."

"Speaking of which," Edward added, "how do you feel about your dad?"

I shrugged, watching the leaves whip by. "I don't know. I just hate the feeling that now he's possibly… afraid of me. I hate it."

Edward slowed down and pulled me into his embrace. "I know Bella, but everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" I mumbled against his chest. "He's probably right at home now, convincing Sue to move with him halfway across the world to get away from me."

He chuckled, letting me loose. "Come on Bella, I'm hungry."

We quickly found a herd of gazelles, which we took down fairly quickly. I had mastered the art now, so that my clothes were almost as spotless as Edward's was after hunting.

"Full?" he asked me as I dropped the last carcass from my hands.

I rolled my eyes. Animal blood never fully satisfies our thirst. It dulls it, but it never completely goes away.

"Race you?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

I hesitated.

"Oh come on, I'll give you a minute head start," he persuaded.

I took off at 'come on'. I practically flew into the forest, laughing musically as the animals scuttled out of my way and the faint sunlight caressed my diamond skin. I shot out beams of rainbow light. Another pair of lights was reflecting to my left.

_Crap, he's fast._

I pushed myself faster and harder. Although I knew that no matter what I do, I'll never win a race against Edward.


End file.
